Amortentia
by AimeexLauren
Summary: After DH. Teddy and Victoire have been friends forever, but as they both start another year at Hogwarts things are about to change dramatically...
1. Protective

**Amortentia**

**Chapter One -Protective**

Teddy turned over in his bed, his turquoise hair messy and unkept just like his godfather Harry's. His face innocent as he slept reminded all those close to him of his mother's and the cheeky smile that now pulled on his lips was one that had been regarded as his father's signature smile.

"Teddy!" Andromeda Tonks banged hard on her grandsons bedroom door and Teddy stirred again.

"I'm up." He groaned, rolling over so his nose touched his Gryffindor poster. There was another bang on the door as he settled down to sleep again.

"I said up Teddy, that means now! Molly is expecting us at The Burrow in fifteen minutes."

This had Teddy's attention. His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, tapping his face to make sure he was wide awake.

Teddy's smile grew wider, today was his sixteenth birthday and Molly and Arthur Weasley were throwing him a birthday party. It also meant that he was able to see his best friend in the world.

Victoire Weasley.

Victoire Weasley, the daughter of Bill and Fleur was the eldest of three children with luscious blonde hair just like her mother's and the most striking green eyes that only her grandfather had.

Teddy dressed quickly into his best muggle clothes and powered down the stairs pausing only at the last photo at the end of the steps.

The photo of his parents.

Suddenly his smile slipped from his face and Victoire left his mind as the world seemed to stand still.

"I miss them too, Teddy." Teddy turned around to see Andromeda, his grandmother wiping her hands on a towel. "Happy Sixteenth Birthday!" Andromeda's smile was impressively large on her aged face and he gave her a large hug in return.

"Do we have..."

"Pancakes? There isn't time, come on. We are going by port key as I don't want to get dirt over my new travelling cloak and you can never fully rely on our floo network." Teddy can't help but to laugh at his grandmother's views about wizard travel but it soon stopped as he put his finger on the china plate Andromeda held that was now glowing blue.

A familiar but unpleasant hook feeling caught on his navel and jerked him forward as they flew towards The Burrow.

With a large thud he landed on the ground face first.

"I'll never get used to that." Teddy moaned as he got off the grass, Andromeda is standing beside him glaring at a chicken as if daring it to dirty her travelling cloak. Teddy shook his spinning head.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEDDY!" Running down the path towards them is Molly, her once vibrant red hair twinged with highlights of grey, Harry and Ginny following behind her.

"Hello Andromeda, how are you?" Harry asked kissing her lightly on the cheek before patting Teddy hard on the back so it knocked the air right out of his lungs.

"Happy sixteenth Teddy." Ginny laughed as she hugged him close, Teddy felt increased pressure as Harry too wrapped his arms around both of them crushing them together. As they both realised him Teddy laughed.

His laugh was cut short as a voice filled the air.

"I'd recognise that laugh anywhere." Teddy spun around on the spot to face the front door again where the one person he had been longing to see since he left her at King's Cross Station stood in podwer blue pyjamas with had what appeared to be Crumple-Horned Snorlaks on them. Victoire had been away for the summer to 'Wizard Camp' meaning they had spent five weeks away from each other. That was a record for the usually inseparable pair.

"Victoire!" Teddy bellowed smiling as she ran towards him leaping into his open arms and planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "I've missed you so much!"

"Happy Birthday Teddy! I missed you more." She laughed gently, she pulled away to look him up and down. "You must have grown at least four inches this summer."

Now Teddy looked her up and down.

Over the years they had been together Teddy had watched as Victoire grew from a cherubic child into a gorgeous young woman, and she was more beautiful as he stared at her today. Teddy couldn't help himself finding little changes, like how more shiny her face looked or how her eyes sparkled more brightly.

Simple things he had never noticed before.

"Same Victoire as ever, I guess I'm the freak." Teddy laughed ignoring his observations.

"Hey, you kept your turquoise hair." She acknowledged pulling him into another great hug.

"See you've kept your same blonde hair." He replied as she let go and led him back up the garden path.

"You know what I mean, I love that colour Teddy it's much better than normal colours like brown." Teddy ran a hand self consciously through the mess Victoire had just called hair and attempted to flatten it.

"Don't." She laughed standing on tip toes and pulling his hands away from his hair. "I like it." As she whispered the last part, Teddy looked into her eyes. They were so close he could feel her breath on his face and he swore he could taste it. Slowly he let his gaze fall to their still intertwined hands, Victoire followed his glance and pulled her hands away quickly blushing scarlet. Awkwardly Teddy cleared his throat.

"Uh, why are you still in your pyjamas lazy." He taunted and Victoire breathed a sigh of what Teddy assumed to be relief, she bumped him playfully.

"We didn't arrive until late last night, a girl needs her beauty sleep y'know now open your presents." She gestured to a pile of presents that sat on the Weasley dining table and as if forgetting the awkwardness Teddy smiled and settled into the presents.

****

"Thank-you Lily." Teddy said sweetly as the youngest Potter child, handed him a small long parcel. She blushed furiously and then ran back to where he father sat. In his hands was a small badly wrapped parcel that he assumed she had done herself. He opened the present gingerly and his eyes rested upon an old quill that had been restored with turquoise feathers, glitter and a large 'T'.

"She made it all on her own." Harry said smiling at the giggling girl that sat on his knee. Lily stopped giggling and blushed deeper. "Sorry, I couldn't stop her adding the sparkles"

"No problem. Thank you so much Lily, can I have a hug?" Teddy opened his arms and Lily climbed down off her father's lap and ran towards him.

"Happy Birthday Teddy." She whispered and she planted a big sloppy kiss on his cheek before running back to the refuge of her father's knee.

"I will use it every day at Hogwarts Lily, I promise." Teddy smiled, as he made the little seven year old his promise.

"I can't wait until I can go to Hogwarts!" James moaned as he folded his arms across his chest and wore his best pout. He was completely hunched over letting his hair fall into his eyes.

"Next year James, now stop sulking." Ginny rubbed his arm gently and James turned to glare at her but soon he melted just like an ice cream under the sun.

"Thanks everyone for all your presents." He had a hand knitted jumper off Molly, a large box of fudge, chocolate frogs but his best present was his joint gift from everyone.

A 'Silver Speeder'.

At three hundred galleons, twenty-two sickles and one knut this was _the_ broom to have, many of the professional teams had them, it was said to be the fastest racing broom in the world; perfect for Quidditch especially as Teddy was a chaser and captain of the Gryffindor team.

"Ok, now that all the presents are done..." Molly let her sentence trail out as she whipped out her wand, with a flick Teddy turned to see a birthday cake floating towards them.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Teddy, happy birthday to you." Everyone sang, Teddy could pick out Victoire's gentle voice weaving in and out of the melody carefully. Teddy blew the candles out once and then they relit, he tried again and again watching as the smirk on George's face grew wider.

"George." Teddy narrowed his eyes to were a now laughing George sat. His wife Angelia sat beside him glaring too.

"George Weasley! You are a grown man, cut it out!" George looked sheepish as Molly yelled at him.

Nobody was ever too old to be scolded by their mother.

George finally gave up, he sighed and with a flick of his wand the candles went out as Molly began to cut it into slices.

"That was great cake Molly." Teddy said happily patting his stomach, after his fourth piece he had decided to call it a day. He was dying to hear about Victoire's summer and spend some time with her. He had missed her greatly.

"Actually, I didn't make the cake." Molly said leaning across the table and smiling, she nodded towards where Ginny sat feeding cake to Harry.

"Sorry Ginny!" Teddy said quickly. Ginny laughed. "I just assumed as Molly always makes cakes that it was her, it was a great cake!"

"It's ok Teddy, haven't you got a best friend to see?" Ginny raised her eyebrows and winked as Teddy's brows furrowed in confusion. It was as if Ginny was implying he and Victoire were something more...

"We're just friends." He stated scraping his table and heading towards the stairs.

"That's what you say when Bill's around" Ginny whispered as he past but Teddy shook his head in defiance.

As he was taking the steps two at a time he reached the top floor of The Burrow quickly, he paused on the last step to catch his breath before pushing open the door to what was Victoire's room when she visited. Teddy knocked on the closed door, behind it he heard scrambling.

"Uh, come in." Victoire stuttered out, Teddy quickly swung the door open and stepped inside. Littered on the walls were her drawings and sketches and on the nightstand were a strip of pictures they had once taken in a muggle photobooth in London. Victoire herself sat cross legged on the bed.

"Hey stranger, how was camp?"

Victoire patted the seat beside her and Teddy took it obediently, she was now fully clothed.

"It was good I did a lot of studying of ancient runes and practising charms. I met some pretty great people too." Teddy's heart panged a bit.

_Anyone better than me?_ He thought but Victoire sensed something and continued as if she'd never stopped.

"But none of them were you. I missed you so much Teddy." She crawled across the bed and leant her head on his shoulder. Teddy couldn't help himself, he tilted his head slightly and pressed his nose into her hair.

A sweet scent of lemon and freesia filling his nostrils and his kissed her head.

"I missed you too, I've been incredibly anti-social all summer." He laughed and she pulled away shocked.

"You haven't even seen Jasper or Cody, or Bronx?" Victoire looked shocked and her little mouth hung open in an 'o' shape as she comprehended the information that Teddy was sharing.

"We've exchanged owls but I haven't seen them, I missed you too much." Victoire smiled and then shook her head. "What?" Teddy asked curious and Victoire laughed, it was a nervous sound.

"Uh, I feel rather guilty..." she started. Teddy suddenly didn't like the direction this conversation was taking. "I had fun when I was there, like Armand ; he was a really nice guy that helping me with a tricky rune."

Teddy's eyes narrowed for the second time that day.

"Who is this Armand?"

"A guy."

"Yes I gathered that much for myself." Teddy said sarcastically, his voice sound like acid as Victoire stared at him taken aback and hurt. Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Teddy, stop it. I don't like you like this." Her voice was a whisper and suddenly serenity spread through Teddy.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling Victoire close to him, she wound her arms around his waist. "I just feel very protective of you."

Teddy looked between Victoire and the photos on the night stand.

Very protective indeed.


	2. Grief

**Amortentia**

**Chapter Two –Grief**

"Teddy." A soft whisper filled the black room as Teddy felt a soft shake on his shoulder, he was instantly awoken from his dream and forced back to face the ceiling of The Burrow's front room.

Teddy rolled to the left to find the source of the pressure to see Victoire knelt beside him. Her head rested on the sofa arm, her eyes glazed with worry.

"What time is it?" Teddy said yawning he stretched his arms out.

"A little past two." Victoire's voice was worried, Teddy could pick it out even in her soft whispers, her eyes stayed on his face.

"Huh? Man, did I fall asleep." Teddy chuckled a quiet sound and Victoire gave him a small smile, she moved closer to him as he stared at the blanket that had been draped over him, most probably by Molly."What are you doing down here this late?"

"I came down for a glass of water and you were talking in your sleep." Victoire bowed her head embarrassed and Teddy moved to a sitting position patting the space beside him.

"Talking?" he questioned. Teddy didn't remember anything from the dream but he felt a bit restless, his heart rate suddenly accelerated. What had he been saying?

"You called out." She said quietly, her voice caught in her throat and he heard her sniff. Lazily he threw an arm over her shoulders and she laid against him. She could hear her pants and feel her heart rate that was also running fast beneath her t-shirt.

Teddy was silent as he sat playing with strands of Victoire's hair, she seemed reluctant to go further but he had to ask.

"Who or what did I call for?"

Just as Teddy had expected Victoire froze, he could practically hear the clogs in her brain working.

"You called for your parents." Victoire's last whisper was practically inaudible but Teddy felt like it had been shouted. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He'd had similar episodes like this before, it was always around the time of the anniversary. "I'm so sorry Teddy."

Teddy didn't want Victoire's pity. She had been his sidekick they had always been equals, he didn't like feeling weak when Victoire was always so strong. Teddy still remained silent.

"Do you want to talk about it?" her voice was cautious and controlled as she spoke which made Teddy feel worse. He opened his mouth to say '_Thanks but no thanks' _when a sudden urge came over him.

Did he want to talk about the parents he never got to know?

"I miss them, a lot." Teddy felt Victoire grip his hand as he whispered into her ear. Her hands were smooth, soft and warm. Just like he'd always imagined his mother's to have been.

He wound his hand tighter around hers.

"Your mother was very beautiful." Victoire said a little louder, her voice no longer unsteady. She reached for her wand. "_Lumos"_

The tip of Victoire's wand was alight and dark shadows were thrown back to the corners of the room as she slowly got off the sofa. Teddy watch her as she cautiously walked over to an antique dresser and pulled at the draws. After three different draws she pulled out four heavy books and then walked back to the sofa.

"Have you seen these?" she asked pointing to the books that she had placed on Teddy's lap, he studied the brown books.

Yes he had, they were old photo albums but he hadn't seen them in years. He nodded as he opened the first book.

"I don't know who many of them are." Victoire admitted in a small voice as Teddy flipped through the pages. Teddy gave her a small smile and pointed to a dirtied and worn photograph that was on one page.

"That was the order of the phoenix, the original one anyway."

"Oh yes, is that..._Grandma_?" Victoire lowered her wand closer to the page and touched the photo carefully. Her pale finger hovered above Molly's bright ginger hair and she narrowed her eyes as if evaluating the moving figure of a younger Molly Weasley.

"Yes, these-" Teddy indicated to a man with black hair and a woman with the most beautiful green eyes. "they are James and Lily Potter, Uncle Harry's parents."

Victoire stroked the page again and a tear slid down her face as she touched each face.

"That's Mad-Eye...and Mr and Mrs Longbottom..." Victoire closed the book quickly pushing it away almost catching Teddy's fingers in the process he looked from her blank face to the books. After a moment of silence Teddy placed the others on top of the photo album Victoire had just pushed away.

"How could he do that?" Victoire spoke in a small voice, her green eyes searched Teddy's face for something before looking to her hands. "I mean, Uncle Harry was left orphaned just like you and he killed so many not to mention the fate worse than death he bestowed upon the Longbottom's." Victoire shuddered gently and Teddy swallowed.

She was talking about Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, but he's gone now." He started to burn with hatred and longing to hurt the person who had hurt him and everyone else before he remembered that he was dead.

No one could return from beyond the grave, not even the darkest wizard of all time.

"You get your O.W.L results soon don't you?" Victoire asked smartly changing the subject. Teddy smiled despite the sadness and grief and realised that all his life he knew that Victoire was on the same wave length as he. Like they were connected, she seemed able to predict his moods and thoughts.

"Yes, and you are doing your O.W.L's this year." Teddy chuckled and Victoire shuddered.

"Yes, I do..." Victoire trailed off and quickly extinguished the light from her wand. Teddy heard a creak upstairs and Victoire scrambled off the sofa.

Just as she stood up lights in the room were turned on.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing up?"

Teddy breathed a sigh of relief, it was only James. Victoire seemed the register this and too filled her lungs with air.

"Don't use that language James, or I'll tell your mum and dad." James pulled a face and continued down the stairs into the kitchen area.

"What do you want James?" Victoire asked as she watched him reaching for a glass. Teddy pulled out his wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" the glass fluttered down from the cupboard and James took it and filled it with water. Victoire two glasses and filled them herself.

"Thanks Teddy. Night Victoire, night Teddy." James trudged back up the stairs with a yawn and Victoire passed the cup of water.

"Where are you sleeping too Teddy?" Victoire asked, her gaze went from his to the sofa and back to his face. Teddy scratched his head.

"I'll stay here for now that sofa is rather comfortable." Teddy took a sip from the water and smiled at Victoire, she smiled back. Teddy sat back down and pulled the blanket over him, he watched as Victoire never moved.

"Play Quidditch tomorrow?" Victoire said smiling, a glint came into her eyes and Teddy smirked.

"Sure, I never miss out on an opportunity to beat a Ravenclaw. Even though I prefer beating the Slytherin's" Victoire's eyes narrowed.

"Don't get too cocky Lupin, I'm a pretty good seeker." With that Victorie started to walk the stairs. Teddy turned onto his back and the lights in the room went out plunging him back into darkness. Teddy knew that Victoire was a good Quidditch player; last year Gryffindor lost to Ravenclaw by thirty points as Victoire caught the snitch.

He had to admit the way she was so driven while playing made her look daring and intimidating although the shimmering blonde hair and perfect physique made her look, dare he say..._sexy_?

Teddy shook his head and rolled over onto his side, as soon as he closed his eyes he dropped off into a deep sleep that would keep him unconscious until way past daybreak...


	3. Pen Friend

**Amortentia**

**Chapter Three – Pen Friends**

The Quidditch hoops disappeared with a 'pop' and the beautiful clearing was no longer a Quidditch pitch that had just hosted a tense game that was in running with one between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Instead, It was restored back to it's natural beauty, a natural beauty that muggles would be able to find again soon.

"I beat you Teddy Lupin and you can't deny that!" Victoire danced around an annoyed Teddy waving her broom around, Teddy's broom was clenched so hard in his hands he thought it may snap at any moment due to the pressure. Victoire's laugh tinkled throughout the clearing as Ginny and Harry removed the protective charms they had bestowed upon the area so that muggles couldn't find them or see wizards flying around playing the game of Quidditch that had just ended with a victory from the girls.

Two hundred and thirty points to one hundred and eighty.

Ginny jogged over to where Victoire was teasing Teddy and placed an arm over her shoulders, her breathing heavy and in pants but her eyes sparkled brightly.

"Girl, we rock. Our team beat them boys!" Ginny high fived Victoire as Ron came charging over, followed by a giggling Hermione. Teddy looked into Ginny's sparkling eyes and saw a ghost of the girl that Harry talked so much about during dinner's and visits. He wanted to find love like Harry and Ginny had.

"We let you win." Ron spat and Ginny looked murderous, Ron stepped forward and Ginny mimicked him soon they were squaring each other up; to Ginny it was an insult that someone had accused of being 'let to win' she was able to fight her own battles and was just as good, if not better a Quidditch player as she had played for The Holyhead Harpies. The other men were walking away annoyed, the girls following looking smug. No one else seemed to pay attention to the tense argument that was taking place.

"We won fair and square Ronald." Teddy watched as Ginny's hand reached to her back pocket; obviously for her wand and stared at them in disbelief.

They were supposed to be mature adults, not teenagers. Wasn't it supposed to be himself and Victoire acting like this.

"Ok break it up." Victoire's laugh was nervous as she stepped between the two siblings, Teddy joined her standing by her side. It was better to defuse the situation before someone ended up curse.

Most probably Ron.

"I don't mind losing." Teddy said grinning, partly to laugh off the thrashing and partly because of imagining Ron losing an ear due to a curse from Ginny. "As long as it's to someone decent. " Teddy looked down to a grinning Victoire that was beaming up at him and then to Ginny who's eyes were narrowed in assessment. Her hands came across her chest and away from her wand.

Ron sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He growled and stormed off. Teddy flung his arms over Victoire's shoulders where Ginny's had been earlier and both of them walked away after Ron.

"Teddy, arn't you the teeniest bit mad." Victoire taunted poking him with her broom. He dodged her last swipe and grabbed her by her waist pushing her away lightly, he always had been faster. He carried on walking ahead smiling, counting down the seconds in his head as he heard Victoire running to catch up.

3,2,1...

Teddy's arms gripped her legs as Victoire jumped onto his back.

"You didn't answer my question, only cowards run away." She pondered as he continued to carry her, The Burrow was insight and his back was starting to hurt. He didn't remember this hurting so much when they were younger.

He definitely didn't have a beater's build but he carried on. Teddy couldn't explain it but everytime their skin collided an electric current charged through his body and the feel of her soft warm hands on his shoulders was relaxing and the smell....

Teddy cut himself off and stopped abruptly overwhelmed by the direction his thoughts were taking. Victoire repeated her question.

"I'm not a coward Victoire, if you know me at all you'd know that." Teddy's tone came out a little harsh and Victoire suddenly became reassuring, she started to play with his hair like she had done on his birthday.

"Ah Teddy, you know I was joking. I love you really." She laughed and she tugged on his ear. The thrumming of her hands running through his hair continued.

"Love you too." He said blushing, a warmth spread through him as he said these words and it was true. He did love Victoire ever since they were young, she was the sister he never had.

It had always been brotherly love that's why he was so comfortable around her and that's the way they had always been. Their close knot bond would make some siblings green with envy.

"And in answer to your question, I am annoyed yes, but not at you for winning but at **me** for losing." Teddy quickly continued and he began to walk again. Victoire seemed happy with the information he had given her and didn't speak until he put her down by the gate at the entrance to The Burrow. He stretched his back trying not to be obvious about it.

"You're a great Quidditch player Teddy, you know that. So what are we doing later?" she titled her head at me and then smiled wide. I studied her smile.

How was it a fifteen year old girl could still have cute dimples like a toddler?!

"Uh, I dunno'." Teddy started rubbing at his hair self consciously and he put on his thinking face. This always made Victoire laughed.

Her laughter cut off as Molly appeared at our side carrying flowers, her face was serious and she looked at Teddy with what were tears in her eyes.

"If you haven't got plans this afternoon..." Molly looked from Teddy to Victoire and back. "then you are more than welcome to accompany me to the cemetery." Molly's voice was strong but it faltered at the end. Teddy thought about it and moment and then nodded.

"Yes, Molly it's around the anniversary isn't it?" Teddy tried to shrug it off as it meant nothing and Molly gave him a small smile. His sudden excitement and happiness was starting to ebb as more words slid out of Molly's mouth.

It was like a cloud blocking out the sun.

"Sixteen years tomorrow, but as we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so I thought it'd be better if we went today. Not all of us can go today, and most of the others will go tomorrow."

Teddy studied Molly's face and then looked down as he felt a hand in his.

Victoire had wound her hand around his in encouragement, he gave it a little squeeze.

"Molly is there room for another to come, I don't mean to intrude." Victoire looked at Molly who looked taken aback and then started crying.

"You are such a good girl Victoire, so beautiful." Molly blubbered as she pulled Victoire into a vice tight hug that was strange considering Teddy still had hold of her hand. "I expected you to come anyway, you two are inseparable." Molly gave a faint laugh as she gestured to the pair holding hands.

"Let me take them for you Molly." Teddy let go of Victoire's hands and took the beautiful assortment of flowers into his arms. There was a huge assortment of lilies, roses, daisies and carnations all with bright colours.

"Arthur, George, Angelia, Ginny and Harry are coming also. I'll go and tell them to hurry up."

Molly tottered off wiping her eyes and Victoire looked at Teddy unsure. The light glistened off her hair and she nervously scratched the back of her neck.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind me inviting myself sort of. I'll stay if you want." She bit her bottom lip in a sweet way and her green eyes burned with sincerity. He never thought he'd meet a girl more understanding and caring than Victoire.

"No! I'd be glad to have you there. I should be thanking you Vicky." Teddy said immediately and Victoire smiled.

"No problem, what are friends for." With that she play punched his arm and then gave him a dazzling smile. He opened his mouth to speak when a squawk came from behind her, with a puzzled expression Teddy gazed over Victoire's shoulder at an owl that was flying towards them.

Victoire turned to look at what Teddy was seeing.

"Oh, Marvin is back already." Victoire held out her arm and the owl landed on it neatly holding it's foot out that held a scroll. Carefully Victoire untied the scroll from Marvin's leg and sent him on his way. She placed the scroll into her pocket.

"Who's that from?" Teddy asked curious, Victoire blushed. At her reaction Teddy narrowed his eyes.

"Armand, we've kept in touch. You know like pen friends." She said and Teddy chewed on the inside of his cheek. He may not know this Armand but he knew for a fact that he didn't like him.

"So what does it say?" he asked trying to keep his tone light. Victoire pushed the scroll deeper into her pocket.

"Won't be anything important. Come on Molly's back."

Teddy looked at the pocket in which the scroll was hidden and wanted to wrench it out and read it but he controlled the urge. Instead he stared to the kitchen window where Fleur was standing tending to the kitchen window boxes. He didn't look away until he felt a warm hand on his shoulders.

The pressure was too heavy to have been Victoire's and the sturdiness had to be male.

"Are you ready to go Teddy? You can stay here if you want; you could visit in the holidays." Teddy looked around to see his godfather Harry looking down at him serious, he could make out the lightning bolt scar that peeked through his messy hair that Teddy shared.

"I'm fine Harry, as ready as I'll ever be."


	4. Cemetary

**Amortentia**

_Sorry, guys I just found this on my laptop. Don't know why I haven't uploaded it already. Wondered where chapter 4 had disappeared off too lol._

**Chapter Four – Cemetery**

The field was silent. The gentle breeze blowing through the trees was the only sound be heard in this silent resting place. The cemetery. Every gravestone was lined up each one decorated in flowers, some more worn than others as they had been resting here longer. In the midst of this calm serenity came what looked like an army. Mrs Weasley led the way as they walked up and down the aisles of white until they stopped at one.

_Here lies Fred Weasley, beloved son, brother and friend._

The peaceful silence was broken by the badly muffled sobs of Molly Weasley and the odd sniffs throughout the group. Teddy felt tears drip onto his intertwined hand as he squeezed a crying Victoire's hand tighter.

"I'm going to find Mum and Dad." Teddy whispered into Victoire's ear quietly, he glanced over at the gravestones trying to remember which ones belonged to his parents. Last time Teddy was here was last year and he didn't remember where they had gone. He was good at blocking out painful memories.

"Do you remember where they are?" she whispered back and Teddy shook his head. "I'll show you."

Victoire led Teddy two rows back, and glided down it pulling Teddy along obediently before stopping in front of a larger single headstone.

_Nymphadora and Remus John Lupin, perfect children, loving parents and caring friends._

"I'll leave you alone." Victoire tried to take her hand from Teddy's but he tightened automatically. He swallowed hard and looked at Victoire.

"Stay?"

"Only if you ease up on the pressure, my hand is about to fall off." Victoire added a watery smile on the end and Teddy's pressure eased straight away.

They stood in silence gazing at the headstone for how long Teddy didn't know. All he knew was that he had memorised every crevice and crack on the piece of stone when Molly came over with flowers.

"Let me help you with that Molly." As soon as Victoire had let go of Teddy's hand to help Molly the grief that seemed to have been held back reared up high and stabbed at Teddy's chest and his breathing became pants.

"Teddy you don't look so good are you ok?" Harry whispered silently into Teddy's ear. Teddy could hardly hear it over the beating of his heart that was now in his ears. He'd never felt like this before and couldn't understand why this was happening then he heard a voice in his ear.

"We love you."

Harry gripped Teddy's shoulders so tight it hurt.

"I love you too." He whispered back closing his eyes. Before he could reopen them an uncomfortable sensation overwhelmed him causing him to keep them shut...

When Teddy reopened his eyes he was standing at the gate of The Burrow. Harry helped Teddy over to a rock and sat him down while Victoire summoned a glass from the kitchen.

"_Augimenti"__ Victoire's voice was low as she filled the glass with water and handed it to Teddy. "Drink" she ordered in a clear voice. She kept her worried green eyes on him the whole time as he drunk._

_"What happened Teddy?" Harry asked taking the empty glass away and handing it back to Victoire, Teddy watched as she nervously drummed her fingers on the glass. Teddy fought a mental battle as he tried to decided whether to tell them the truth about the voice. Hearing voices couldn't be good, even in the wizarding world. Teddy took a deep breath as he made his decision._

_"I heard a voice." He mumbled looking down. "It was my mum, I think."_

_"What did she say?" Harry asked. This was a good sign, Teddy thought. It meant that Harry believed him._

_"She said 'we love you'" he said repeating the words that he had heard._

_"Is that why you went all..you know...faint?" Victoire asked choosing her words carefully._

_"I guess so. Where are the others?" _

_"They'll be back soon. I suggest you two go off and cause havoc then." Harry clapped Teddy on the back before leaving the two teenagers sitting in the garden. The sun was starting to set and the glow spread warmth through the air; there was no wind blowing to accompany it. Tonight was extremely warm which was unnatural this close to the end of summer and as Teddy sat looking up to the sky his hair turned a light shade of ash blonde, before, he was tackled to the ground by Victoire, and his hair turned turquoise again. _

****

"I hate floo powder." Harry moaned as they stood at the grate at The Burrow in travelling robes. Teddy made a face too.

"Honey, just make sure you don't end up in Knockturn Alley like you did when you first used it and i'm baking so don't be too long at Diagon Alley." Ginny chided as she bumped her husband's arm playfully.

"Isn't Dominique starting school this year?" Teddy whispered as they stood by the grate Victoire shook her head.

" No he's going to Beauxbatons like mother did." Victoire replied as she was pushed and shoved. By everyone who was crowded around the grate.

"We can't all go." Laughed Teddy as Molly clutched hold of the powder. She nodded in agreement and set about to sorting everyone out after all not everyone could go.


	5. Diagon Alley

**Amortentia**

**Chapter Five – Diagon Alley**

It was agreed. James, Teddy, Victoire And Molly would be going to Diagon Alley. For the past half hour Harry had put up with James tugging on his leg and little Albus on his arm.

"It's not fair. Why can't we go Dad?" James questioned for about the thousandth time. Harry prised his hands off his leg.

"Wait a year. Be patient James." Was all Harry could reply. As Harry finished speaking James pulled a face before launching back into asking again.

"But why?"

James's pleas were soon cut short when Molly addressed the group. There were few left now but still it was too big for an older Molly to shout over.

"Come on Teddy, you first." Teddy shuffled forward amongst the people and stooped low to fit into the grate. He now realised another reason why he didn't travel by floo power more often. He was too tall for the fireplace.

He winced as he knocked his head.

Clutching the powder hard so that it didn't slip between his fingers he spoke clearly and concise.

"Diagon Alley"

Teddy's stomach lurched as he was sucked into the vortex of swirling fireplaces, squeezing his eyes tightly shut he started to feel the velocity fall. He felt he was going to be sick.

Teddy stepped out of the fireplace in the familiar surroundings of The Leaky Cauldron and jumped for joy; Andromeda and Teddy never travelled using the floo network. This meant that Teddy usually lost his balance and stumbled out injuring himself because of his nausea, general two left footedness and once he even literally fell head over heels bruising not only his head but his pride.

Teddy didn't have to wait long before the fire blazed green once again and Harry stepped out of the grate, this pattern continued until everyone was grouped together once again. They didn't have time for a drink as they had a lot of shopping to do in a short space of time, this thought didn't please Teddy. He hated shopping.

"Come on Teddy! Let's get going!" He gritted his teeth and forced a smile at Victoire who was pulling him towards the door her hand squeezing his tightly.

"Argh! This queue is taking forever." Complained Victoire as she juggled her books in Floretts and Blotts. Teddy caught a book that slipped just before it hit the tiled floor as it fell from her grasp. Victoire shot him a quick apologetic smile. She held out her porcelain hand to receive the book back as she juggled the others again into her spare arm. Teddy shook his head and added it to the top of his pile. Victoire's expression changed and Teddy studied her confused but pretty face.

Much more than just a pretty face.

"Welcome home gift" he said flashing her, what he thought was an attractive smile and she rolled her eyes smirking.

"But I haven't got you anything." She said her smirk slipping and laughed.

"Just let me buy it." She nodded and gave him an awkward one armed cuddle before shuffling forward. Teddy watched Victoire's face again, how her eyes sparkled as she was thinking hard and how her perfect eyebrow was arched at a slight angle as if pointing to her subtle peach lips that puckered as she thought.

"I know! After we've finished here I'll buy you an ice-cream." Her face burst into a sudden smile and all essence of thought was removed. Teddy even thought she looked chuffed.

"Deal." He said smiling in return. The crowd grew shorter as time passed but Teddy never grew bored as he and Victoire were happy chatting. But as he stood making conversation he realised that he could just stand there and watch her.

"Ted! Teddy! T-Man!" Teddy's laugh was cut off as Bronx and Cody fought their way towards where he was stood. Bronx led the way, towering over many of the younger wizards his fluffy blonde hair bounced on his head. Following behind was Cody, smaller build than Bronx but still tall. Teddy noted that Cody was growing his hair out and smiled as they reached him.

"Hey boys. How was your summer?" Bronx clapped Teddy hard on the back sliding in front of Victoire while Cody went into the hug. Teddy smiled apologetically at Victoire who had moved to allow the boys to occupy her previous space.

"Boring. I bet you spent the entire time with shorty here that's why you never met up. I thought we were going to practice to get the Quidditch cup...again." Bronx threw a finger at Victoire and she pulled a face back grimacing. Victoire didn't like Bronx, to be honest she despised him to put it into her own words he was a "creep".

Teddy smiled remembering her face.

"Haha very funny Bronx, but i'm regular size. We're not all giants you know." Teddy wanted to laugh at her forcefulness but decided now was not the time. She did look rather frightening. Bronx leant forward as if he was going to kiss her, Teddy's arm twitched uncomfortably as if ready to push his friend back. Bronx stopped and spoke.

"Not the only thing that's giant doll face." Bronx winked flirtily causing Victoire to look away in disgust, her eyes narrowed and jaw locked.

Bronx always was arrogant but girls fell for his muscular build, amber eyes and fluffy blonde locks. Bronx didn't move away even though Teddy shot him what was supposed to be a warning look. Teddy's own eyes narrowed.

"Next please."

Victoire walked to where the cashier was calling without glancing back once, Teddy waited until she was out of earshot before clutching Bronx by the colour and pulling him forward.

"Cut it out. Now." Teddy's words dripped with malice but Bronx stared on perplexed, he prised Teddy's finger off slowly and leant back crossing his arms. Teddy still kept the deadly look.

"Any chance of fixing us up with pretty Vicky?" Bronx asked ignoring their confrontation. Teddy stared at him bewildered. Teddy couldn't believe his ears.

Cody cleared his throat and stepped between the two boys.

"Bronx let's go and get our books we'll catch up with Teddy later." Cody pushed Bronx away towards the potion books before turning back to Teddy with a serious look on his face.

"What the hell was that about? What's going on?" Cody's voice was strained as he tried to keep his voice down. Teddy's face screwed up in confusion.

"Nothing Cody. Leave it." Teddy snapped before walking to the next cashier that called after him. He turned around to see Cody shaking his head as he walked towards Bronx. What _was_ going on? One thing for sure was Teddy already had a headache...

"You have ice-cream on your nose." Teddy laughed as he wiped the pink goo of strawberry and peanut butter off Victoire's perfect ski point nose. She smiled and put the ice-cream back to her subtle lips.

They walked in comfortable silence, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. While Teddy didn't know what Victoire was thinking he did know what was going on in his own mind.

What was Cody going on about? His muggle Dad being a therapist had to have impacted him in some way, he looked into things too much. In their group of three Cody was always the most reserved hardly ever talking about the muggle life he went back to every summer, but always the heart of a joke. Bronx on the other hand was a show off, bold as brass, never shutting up. Teddy had started to blame him for Victoire not hanging around with them until he remembered that she had her own group of friends. With both of them in separate houses they hardly saw each other between classes, due to the immense amount of homework and their personal commitments. Teddy's heart sank at this prospect but then rose again as he remembered the Hogsmeade trips that would be schedualed when they could catch up then.

Just the two of them...

"What are you smiling at?" Victoire teased. "Is it a girl?"

Teddy laughed shaking his head, his laugh was rather nervous. It sounded stupid to say _'Oh, Victoire I was thinking of spending some alone time with a beautiful blonde by the name of Victoire Weasley. Yourself?"_

"Nothing." Teddy said confused as he played with his hands. He was suddenly overwhelmed as everything was piecing itself together.

Was he, Teddy Lupin _falling in love_ with Victoire?

Had brotherly love grown into something stronger?

Teddy opened his mouth and closed it again unsure of what to say.

"Armand."

Teddy's head shot up to Victoire face to where she was looking. He turned around to follow her line of sight to see an olive skinned boy, shorter that himself with cat like green eyes and black short hair. A scowl automatically set itself on Teddy's face, which grew more forceful as Victoire handed him her ice-cream.

Without looking back, Victoire ran straight at this..._Armand_ and hugged him tight smiling. Armand was also smiling but Teddy thought he looked like an idiot as his nostrils flared all over his face.

"What's up Teddy? You look like Bronx after he's being rejected by a sixth year girl." Cody asked strolling over and taking Victoire's ice-cream out of Teddy's clenched hands.

Teddy remained silent as Cody took a bite out of the tasteful goo staring at Victoire who was now laughing madly. Teddy got more angry if that was humanly possible and Cody's face screwed up.

"Who's that?" Cody questioned. Teddy didn't even bother to look at Cody his eyes were still locked on on Armand.

"That, is Armand." He spat.

"Oh, competition?"

Teddy didn't reply and Cody took another bite.


	6. Alone

**Amortentia**

**Apologies for the late chapters, you have NO idea how much stress I've been under with school, exams, family and friends. But finally things are looking up and I decided to celebrate with a chapter of fan fiction. Thanks to my loyal readers for being patient. I love you guys **** 3 **

**Chapter Six – Alone**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Teddy's eyes grew wide in alarm as for the first time since seeing Armand he turned to look at Cody who stood beside him. After demolishing half of the ice cream he looked at Teddy with pity filled brown eyes.

"How long did you honestly expect me to buy the whole 'Me and Victoire are just friends'? Seriously, it's so obvious unless of course you're Bronx." Cody smiled at the end and Teddy closed his eyes.

"What I meant was how could you know before me?" he tried to stay calm but he just couldn't. Couldn't Cody have told him at a time when he was slightly more calm?

Obviously not.

"I mean come on Ted-"

"Shut up. Please Cody, before I throw you into the window of Olivanders." The sentence was snappy as he turned back to where Victoire stood, he took a deep breath and started walking towards them. Cody gripped his arm. The force was strong coming from Cody but Teddy could have easily snapped it off without a second notice. He allowed Cody to keep his arm and stopped momentarily.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Teddy." Cody's words were quiet and his grip was started to make Teddy's arm throb, he shrugged out of the grip and continued walking. He walked standing tall, every step his mind was working overload making sense of their body language.

The only way Teddy could describe the boy was a broad, and to the witches he must have seen handsome. He was easily a foot bigger than Teddy and from the rolls of muscles and biceps it looked like Teddy wouldn't last two moments in a fight. It was clear he'd be asking for Bronx's help if this came down to a battle of the fists.

The old fashioned muggle way.

Armand stood lazily, smiling like the cat that got the cream and the way Victoire was oozing excitement, twirling her blonde curls softly through her creamy hands.

"Who's this?" Teddy couldn't help his harsh tone as his anger had blown out the end of his wand.

"Hey Teddy, this is Armand." Victoire smiled introducing Armand. Armand smiled and politely held his hand out to shake, Teddy glared at the meaty paw and he dropped it back to his side clearing his voice.

"I know." Was all Teddy said. Victoire blushed and her eyes sparkled with rage. She looked confused at Teddy's sudden hostility. She'd never seen this side to him, even though she had seen him at his best...and of course his worst.

"That's just rude Teddy Lupin, and you just asked who he was." Victoire apologised to Armand and then turned back to Teddy, her eyes sparkled with rage that could have been worthy of Hermione Weasley. Teddy almost wanted to take a step back but stood rooted.

"You didn't tell me he was coming!"

"It's none of your business! He can go to school wherever he wants, what is your problem Teddy?!"

School? As in Hogwarts? Was she having a laugh?

Was she having a **freaking** laugh?

"What as in Hogwarts?" Teddy spat. Armand looked embarrassed as people started to stare.

"Teddy stop, you're making a scene."

"**I'm** making a scene? What about you?" The two best friends were caught at logger heads, each showing no signs of backing down.

"Shut up Teddy! I don't have to answer to you. You-you're not my father and stop trying to be him!" Victoire exclaimed, her hands flew up almost knocking Teddy's nose. Teddy felt the air fly past his face sharply.

Teddy was stumped. She was right, he wasn't her father.

He was just her friend.

But he was supposed to be her _**best**_ friend.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Armand opened his.

"Why are you shouting at your friend?" he asked, his voice was smooth like caramel.

"_That's best friend to you mate, now sling your hook!" _Teddy thought but as he opened his mouth to speak again Victoire took Armand's arm. He had never felt so murderous in his life, not even when he had discovered that his parents were murdered.

"Don't waste your breath Teddy, come on Armand. I'll take you to get ink and quills."

Teddy was left alone.

Even while standing in a busy square of witches and wizards he felt the most alone he ever had. He felt an arm come around his shoulders but he continued to stare at the spot Victoire had stood in. The arm's owner spoke and even though the voice was familiar it didn't warm Teddy at all.

"Come on, let's get a drink." Was all Harry said.


	7. Bill's Little Secret

**Amortentia**

**Happy Valentines everyone! **

**Chapter Seven – Bill's Little Secret**

The Leaky Cauldron was busy, jam packed to the rafters with many colours and shapes that blurred before Teddy's usually impeccable vision. Teddy felt as if he was floating, he could only hear the loud buzzing around him as a soft hum, a single toned soft hum.

"There's a free table there." Harry pointed towards a small creaky tabled far away into the dusty corner, away from the crowd. Teddy dragged his feet towards it and sat down heavily.

He hadn't felt like this before. He didn't know how he was feeling. Was he embarrassed? Angry? Hurt? Betrayed? There were so many different chemicals coursing through his veins that his head was banging.

A headache was a perfect end to a crappy day.

With a heavy sigh Teddy let his head slide onto the hard cold wood that cooled his red cheeks. He could feel himself returning to a calmer state, his usually state even.

"There, drink that." A butter beer has found itself in front of Teddy as he rolled his eyes over his arm he laid on.

"Thanks." His voice was small as he sat up, he kept his eyes on the table as he felt his cheeks reddening again.

This was the embarrassment.

"So..." Harry cleared his throat and took a long drink before leaning back. Teddy looked at his face for the first time and gave a small smile. Harry's eyes were soft same as his expression, Teddy had never seen someone so understanding before. "Are you going to explain yourself?"

"It wasn't completely my fault." Teddy gave a small laugh and Harry rolled his eyes. Teddy took a long drink and avoided Harry's eyes at all costs but he knew Harry was waiting for an answer.

After a few moments of silence, Teddy finally broke his vow of silence.

"Me and Vic had a bit of a disagreement."

"Hmm, yes thats what it did look like. Who's your new friend?"

Teddy slammed the bottle to the table, his eyes glazing.

"**He is not my friend!**"

Harry's expression didn't change as he stared at Teddy, he gave Teddy a few moments before answering.

"Ok then, so who is he?" Harry leant forwards on his elbows to be deeper into the conversation, in reaction Teddy leant back.

"A guy that Victoire met at camp this summer, his name is Armand."

"Armand Scolavoh?" Harry's eyes grew wider and he too leant back, Teddy was confused.

How did Harry know who he was?

"Uh, yeah I think so." Teddy leant forward and took up the same position Harry had a few moments earlier, he was now intrigued. What was so special about this guy?

"Nothing, Bill just doesn't like him very much." It was now Harry's turn to avoid Teddy's hungry eyes as he let them ride all around the world apart from on Teddy.

That made sense. Bill was very protective, especially of his only daughter.

Victoire was his pride and joy, no one would _**ever**_ be good enough for her. Even, Teddy had to agree with that.

"Yes, I suppose Bill doesn't like a man sniffing around his daughter." Teddy managed a nervous laugh but that was all.

Harry laughed back, but Teddy sensed the same nervousness echo in Harry's laugh just as it had in his.

"Come on, let's get the rest of your things before your Grams hexes me or something."


	8. What Are Godfather's For?

**Amortentia**

**Chapter Eight – What Are Godfather's For?**

Diagon Alley didn't look any different since Teddy's little chat with Harry. The cobbled streets were still trodden on by hundreds of witches, wizards and other magical beings doing their last minute shopping.

The breeze cooled Teddy's blazing face as they stepped under the grim skies, there wasn't going to be any sunshine anytime soon.

"Quills and ink? Unless you plan on using Lily's gift all year." Harry's head inclined towards the least busiest shop, his tone was light as if he had completely brushed off what Teddy would have called a particularly awkward conversation.

Teddy was extremely happy to follow his lead.

After all, what are Godfather's for?

"Yeah, then I need to take a trip to Madam Malkin's I need new school robes, and Quidditch ones too...I basically need everything new." Teddy sighed juggling the bag of coins that he held, they had a lot to buy as they started walking north.

Many people called to Teddy as they walked, he smiled and waved at them quickly before trying to keep up with Harry again, Harry grinned.

"Quite a ladies man arn't you?" Harry asked after a seventh year called to Teddy, Teddy blushed.

"Not entirely." Teddy replied. This time a third year girl called.

"I don't believe you." Harry laughed, it was hard to ignore some of the attention Teddy got. He would have said he had a wide circle of friends, but was he really popular?

Harry pushed Teddy into Madam Malkin's.

The room was the same as Harry remembered it, as Teddy looked at him you could see the cogs in Harry's head taking him back to his Hogwart's shopping experiences. Harry wasn't left alone in his element for long as a rather plump lady bustled over to them.

"Morning folks, Hogwarts robes?" she smiled at Teddy and Teddy nodded back politely.

"Yes please Ms Malkin."

Her eyes locked on Harry who hadn't spoken.

"Ah, Mr Potter. I wondered when we'd see you here again."

"Just taking Teddy to get new robes." Teddy heard Harry mutter embarrassed as he watched the tape measure working around his torso.

"Of course, Mr Lupin you appear to have grown considerably since I last saw you. Let's see what we can do."

***

"Is that everything?" Harry's hair was more dishevelled than ever as he and Teddy waddled down the nearly empty streets, the skies were growing darker.

"I...think...so." Teddy mused checking his worn list, it had been opened, closed and reopened so many times he'd lost count. Teddy ran a hand through his own messy hair as he mentally checked through a second time.

"Thank goodness for that." Harry puffed. He had his arms full of parcels as they walked.

They were going to be late for the goodbye feast, Teddy felt it. He could tell Harry was considering the same thing. They'd been in Diagon Alley too long, hours longer that supposed.

Teddys pocket vibrated and started to make a noise, both men stared at it. Harry's look was confusion as Teddy juggled the parcels into one arm, he retrieved his wand from his pocket and tapped it against his ear three times.

"Hello?" Teddy said into the wand that was pressed to his ear like a phone. "Yes,we're leaving now...got everything....uhuh....yup....Rose, I--....what?....ok....see you soon, bye."

Teddy hung up and put the wand into his pocket.

"What was that?" Harry asked inkling to Teddy's pocket as they continued to walk.

"Communication charm, Rose did it for me. I can call any other wand."

"Rose, as in Rose Weasley can do that, but that's..." Harry said trailing off as words failed him.

"Impossible?" Teddy offered and Harry nodded.

"It's a very complex charm, took Rosie several weeks to perfect it." Teddy smiled at the thought of all the backfires and side effects. Harry shock his head in disbelief.

"She is _**definitely**_ Hermione's daughter."

"Yup."

"So what did she say?" Harry asked as they reached the Leaky Cauldron. They'd be back at The Burrow in no time indeed.

"Just that Grams thought we'd been abducted, that Louis and Albus were causing trouble and that food will be ready in an hour."

"Amazing." Harry said still awestruck.

"Maybe Rose will do it for you. Would you like me to ask?" Teddy smiled again in amusement at his Godfather's continuing reaction.

"That would be a great means of communication, thank Ted."

"Anytime, after all what are Godson's for?"


	9. Saving Amy

**Amortentia**

**Chapter Nine – Saving Amy**

The light streamed lazily through the windows as the sun started to set behind the hills in the distance. It wouldn't be long until every young witch and wizard would be boarding the Hogwarts express ready for a new school term, and just like any other witch or wizard Victoire and the others were preparing for their trip back to school.

"All done." Victoire smiled sitting upon a clean, efficiently packed case. The list she clutched in her hand had ticks against each item that was needed to pack, she through a dazzling smile to her company.

The flame headed girl sat beside her stared up, sheer panic was echoed in her mint eyes. She was surrounded by what can simply be called a mess of books, quills, ink, parchment and anything else.

Her trunk sat empty beside her friends.

"How do you do it Vic?! And great, I've lost my potions book! Professor Marinetine is going to poison me....literally."

She dug through the mess picking up robes and all the other magic paraphernalia.

"Amy, calm. It can't have gone far." Victoire rose off her perch and sat beside Amy attempting to uncover the missing book.

There was a small knock at the door, that neither paid any attention to until a voice took ownership of the knock.

"Peace offering?" Teddy stood in the doorway sending out his best dazzling smile, he noted Amy's dazzling smile back and Victoire's less than welcoming glare.

"Thank you so much Teddy! You have saved my life, officially." Amy launched herself at the off guard Teddy almost knocking the wind out of him.

He took in a deep breath and hugged her back.

"No problem I like saving the day."

"Ok then, if you want to play knight in shining armour **you** can help Amy." Victoire announced striding out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Amy asked gingerly peering over Teddy's shoulder. Amy's grip on Teddy felt good, just like old times when they had been a couple.

All of three hours in December, while avoiding a persistent love interest.

"Don't worry, it's me." Teddy sighed; he pulled away from their hug and stared at the mess. Not even his room was this messy! Amy followed his gaze and blushed.

"Yes, it is a bit of a mess I suppose, I'm so unorganised." She went back to her trunk and picked up her own list. Teddy followed and sat beside her.

"Want a hand?" he offered, they would get it done much quicker if they worked together. Amy nodded and smiled.

"That would be a huge help."

They worked quietly, talking to each other, mainly pleasantries.

"So how was your summer?" Teddy asked as they neared the end of their mission. Amy turned to look at Teddy sighing.

"To be bluntly honest, it was awful."

Teddy watched Amy's bubbles leave her as her happy expression slipped for a moment.

"That bad?" Amy nodded in response.

"You know how my Dad is..." she trailed off consulting her list again.

Amy was muggle born, which meant neither of her parents had a drop of magical blood in her veins. Her father, an office worker and her mother, a shop owner were not the most understanding when it came to magic.

"What happened?" he asked gently, he patted her hand as she had stopped working.

"He never left me alone in my room, with my _stuff_ he tried to find things for my to do. To stop me thinking about magic. My mum had me working double shifts in the shop and my Dad refused to help me pack, as you may have guessed. They just-gah-drive me MAD. I can't wait until I can live in the magical world for good!"

Teddy listened to her breathing return to normal as he stared at the picture he held of him and Victoire. He missed her smile already...

"Oh my cauldron! I'm so sorry Teddy." Teddy was knocked to the floor by her force,.

"For what?" he choked out beneath his brusied ribs.

"For moaning so openly about my parents when you-you-anyway it was thoughtless..." she trailed off blushing, her eyes pleading with him to understand, he gave a small smile.

"It's ok. I wasn't thinking about that any- " Teddy was cut off.

"When you two have quite finished dinner is served." Both heads turned towards the door, their hair a mixture of blue and red tangled together to face the hurt face of Victoire. She turned around and left just as quickly as she arrived leaving Amy and Teddy still stuck in an accidental embrace.

As she left they turned their heads back to each other.

"I think I better get off you now." Amy whispered and Teddy laughed nodding.

"That would be wise."


	10. Big Year

**Amortentia**

**Chapter Ten – Big Year**

"Pass the ketchup!"

"Oh, this pie is amazing."

"No, it's **my** turn to have the last piece of bread!"

The rickety old tablet that stood pride of place in The Burrow was groaning under the weight of the many witches and wizards, young and old gathered around the table. The bustling of voices and demands echoed up and down the table, the mood being light and happy.

But one at least sat uncomfortable in his space. Teddy tucked his elbows deep in, in hope of not hitting Amy's arm. He could hardly cut his pie, which as someone had echoed was truly amazing. He glanced up softly under his blue fringe and stared across as Victoire. She was pushing her vegetables across her plate, fiddling quietly; her hair curtained her face so Teddy couldn't even read her expression.

"Homework done Teddy?" Cody asked grinning across the table. Cody had arrived within the last half hour, and was greatly excited when he was invited to one of Molly Weasley's famous magical feasts. He'd only ever had muggle meals at home.

"I hope so." Teddy replied. His grandmother's eyes zoned in on him.

"You better have my boy, or maybe I should have gotton' you a remembrall for your birthday." His Grandmother's words evoked laughter through the table, but only Teddy seemed to sense the wrath that faced him if he hadn't done his homework or forgotten something, as he often did. He made a mental note to re- check his suitcase before leaving for the Hogwarts Express tomorrow morning.

"Victoire, you're quiet tonight." Bill said quietly, addressing his daughter. Victoire's head snapped up as if she too had been caught off guard by a sudden question.

"Yes, just a little nervous. A big year ahead of me." She said quickly giving a small smile. Amy laughed.

"We sure do, ready for library all nighters and potions after dark?" Amy continued and Vic laughed.

"Of course, study buddy."

Teddy smiled at Victoire before continuing with his pie, the soft mutter and chatter still echoing around the table.

Platform 9 ¾ hadn't changed at all.

The same shiny red train puffed the think grey smoke high into the rafters above the wizarding families that stood below.

"I'm too old for this." Harry panted as he pushed Teddy's trolley though the barrier, his large hand wiped the sweat away from his scarred forehead as Teddy chuckled.

"You'll have to do this for James next year."

A look of fear crossed Harry's face as he stopped pushing; they'd reached the train on time even after all the accidental late start that morning.

"I suppose you're right." Harry wheezed catching his breath. He helped put the trunk onto the train before checking his watch.

"Sorry Teddy but I have to go, Ginny is expecting me. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Harry's smile was mischievous as he gave Teddy a hug.

"See you soon Harry, bye." Teddy waved goodbye to his godfather before stepping onto the train to find an empty carriage, or one with Cody and Bronx in it.

It was difficult for him to maneuver through the packed corridors, his lanky frame hitting many of the younger students, as he apologized for the eighth time he spotted Bronx outside the window. After swearing not-so-quietly he exited the train and walked over to him. The rest of his Quidditch team were moving away ready to get onto the train, as Teddy passed them they waved in his direction, some other students called 'hello' to him as well.

"Hey Teddy, I was about to get on the train." Bronx explained as Teddy just steeped off, he rolled his eyes and stepped back up again as Amy landed beside them, she clutched at her side as she panted heavily.

"Ah, hello Miss Chesters." Bronx smiled teasing Amy. She looked fuming, her face matching her red hair colour.

"Don't make me hex you!" She hissed wheezing, she put a porcelain hand on Teddy's shoulders.

"Oooo feisty." Bronx noted, her hand twitched for her wand until she too looked at Teddy. She smiled.

"Hey Teddy, I was just about to ask where Victoire was…" she started.

Bronx cut in.

"Over by the conductor talking to Cody."

Amy's face was lit up in relief.

"Great, now that's sorted I'm off to find Victoire! Bye guys."

Bronx chuckled as she ran away.

"Why the hell isn't she in Gryffindor? She's got more balls than half the Quidditch team."

Amy was in Ravenclaw, Victoire's house. They had been best friends since there first day at Hogwarts in which Amy got attacked by the Whomping Willow.

"I don't know Bronx, trust me, I don't."

Both boys piled onto the packed train and walked down the narrow corridors searching for an empty compartment, they finally found one at the very end. However, Cody wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I wonder where Cody's gotten to?" Teddy asked as the train started to pull away, his head was resting on his hand as he let his eyes slide shut. What was he and Victoire talking about that could take so long?

"Who knows." Bronx started putting his Quidditch magazine away, " But I heard about your little present."

The Silver Speeder was safely stowed away with the rest of his luggage and from the way Bronx's eyes were glinting he was glad of that at the moment.

"Yes, it was a pretty good present." Teddy smiled, that was the understatement of the century.

"Slytherin don't have a chance!"

"Correction; they've _**never**_ had a chance."

The boys high fived briefly before the compartment door opened and Cody slipped in. He was breathing heavily as if he was nervous, quickly he perched on the end of the seat.

"Ah, we wondered when we'd be seeing you again." Teddy noted, his tone itching with anticipation to grill Cody over his conversation with Victoire. As far as he could remember, Cody and Vic had never been good friends particularly, however she preferred him over Bronx.

"We were beginning to think you'd been left at the platform." Bronx chided in. "The train left ages ago."

"Sorry, I had a bit of a problem that needed to be discussed." He kept his lips sealed as he stood up again. "I was just coming in to say hello, I'll hopefully not see you now until the feast."

And with that Cody left the compartment. Teddy stared opened mouthed in the spot Cody had just left.

"Bloody hell. What was that all about?"

Bronx didn't reply, instead he stayed silent and shrugged his shoulders, a moment later he stood up.

"I'll go find him, if I pass the trolley do you wasn't anything?"

"A box of 'Bertie's every flavor beans' please."

Then Bronx left. Teddy was left sitting alone.

He stared into the countryside as the sky grew darker, the rain lashed hard against the window in a rhythmic fashion and soon the sleepless night caught up on him; Teddy drifted off into a deep sleep.

"I'm right here Teddy."

Teddy awoke with a start as the familiar voice drifted into his dreams.

"Vic?"

"Yes, you said my name."

Teddy opened his eyes and peered at Victoire sitting across him, he rubbed his eyes and looked hard again.

"Look I've come to apologize." She sighed putting down Bronx's magazine which Teddy assumed she'd been reading. His hair turned a bright shade of red.

"I'm sorry too." He muttered. His hair colour didn't change back to normal as he was still embarrassed at his total lack of control over his sleep talking.

Victoire smiled.

"Plus, I didn't want to watch Cody and Amy eat each other's faces off any longer."

Her laugh was like a shot of happiness into Teddy's core, he laughed with her and then suddenly stopped taking in what she'd just said.

"Amy and Cody?" he stuttered out. "Since when?"

"Since now. He came to talk to me about it earlier, he's such a nice guy, unlike B-"

The door slammed open and Bronx plundged in.

"Dude, come quick you'll never believe what I've just seen." He spluttered.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Vic muttered acidicly. Bronx gave her a quick confused expression and turned back to Teddy.

"You don't understand. I've just seen Amy and Cody _**snogging**_." Bronx said slowly, Teddy laughed.

"Vic just told me."

"Oh, well ok. I'm off to tell the rest of Gryffindor. Bye!"

Just as quickly as Bronx arrived he disappeared, slamming the door again as he left. The glass wobbled with the force.

"So are we friends?" Teddy asked after a moment of silence, Victoire nodded and moved to sit beside him.

"Best of, as always." She replied linking little fingers with Teddy, both laughed at the childish gesture.

And as they held hands, or well _fingers_, Teddy felt a small warmth spread to all other parts of his body.


	11. After Dark

**Amortentia**

**Chapter Eleven – After Dark**

Teddy stared through the Gryffindor students over to the Ravenclaw table where Victoire was sat chatting to Amy and their other friends. He felt euphoric now they were friends again.

_Friends._

Teddy chewed over the word as he spooned another lump of mashed potato into his mouth still watching Victoire. As he watched her now he couldn't help but notice things he'd never noticed before, like the fact her eyes lit up as she laughed, or how her hair looked so much brighter as the Hogwarts lights flickered around her.

He was seeing her in a completely different way. Like friends didn't really extend fully to how he felt. Maybe he was, loving her in a different way.

As he thought this Victoire's eyes found his and she smiled. She held her goblet up to him and he did the same, before blushing, taking a sip and getting back into the conversation.

"Teddy did you hear a word I just said?" Cody's voice was harsh as he cut through Teddy's silent fight. He turned and smirked at his friend as just like Victoire he too took a sip from his goblet.

He turned the tables, well conversation into a different direction.

"Amy huh?" Teddy said smiling wickedly, Cody blushed scarlet and Bronx laughed.

"Good luck with that one mate, she's a fire cracker. I mean look you only need to look at her hair to see that." Bronx joked. Cody peered at the brute.

"I think it's bold." Cody snapped.

Before the boys got into a fight Teddy took charge.

"Since when have you been interested in her?" he asked, his hands making gestures so Cody would continue. His tone was friendly.

"Since Christmas when we spent the week together, playing cards you know. She's amazing."

Teddy thought about the snowball fights he and Vic had, had last Christmas.

"Then why haven't you done anything about it?" Bronx was always very forward, her spoke his mind. This could be a problem sometimes, he never quite knew when he was being rude.

"Because Teddy and Amy had a…_thing_." Cody blushed again avoiding Teddy's look.

Teddy choked on his food.

"We never had a thing. I took her to the Christmas dance so that I could avoid Fran, we fake dated for three hours!" Teddy stated regaining his composure and Cody nervously laughed.

"Are you sure?" he asked again and Teddy nodded.

"Yes, now shut up and eat."

The whole 'fake dating' thing had been made up last Christmas when many girls had swarmed upon Teddy looked for an escort for the Yule Ball that has now been a tradition in Hogwarts even when the Triwizard Tournament is not taking place. For many boys that may had been a dream but for Teddy it was a nightmare so he was glad when Amy offered to be his 'girlfriend' for the evening to keep them at bay.

The crowds in the great hall cleared away slowly as the four house tables dwindled down until Teddy and the Gryffindor Quidditch team were the only ones left. They were so engrossed in their conversation over Quidditch moves that they didn't hear Professor McGonnagol approaching.

"Teddy Lupin." Her voice pierced the air as he turned to face the aged woman.

"Good evening professor." He said as the others filed away, she smiled warmly at him. As headmistress of Hogwarts Teddy respected Professor McGonnagol greatly and he made sure any rule breaking was kepy under wraps a he feared her shrill shouts.

"Did you get my owl?" she asked her eyes boaring into his.

"No, professor."

Her eyes were wide in surprise.

"That would explain things." She mused, Teddy looked confused.

"Explain what?"

"Your absence at the first years welcome party. The Prefects are always present." She smiled as she said the last bit and Teddy stared shell shocked.

Wow, him…A prefect?

"I'm a Prefect?" he stuttered out and McGonnagol nodded sternly.

"Yes, isn't that what I just said."

"But I'm only a sixth year …" he carried on blabbering. His headmistress put her hand up.

"I do not dish out responsibility willy nilly Mr Lupin, I have chosen you for a reason. Do Gryffindor proud and don't make me regret my choice."

With that she turned around and signaled for a little first year to approach he was shaking with fear and bore a Ravenclaw badge.

"As your first task can you please escort this Ben to his common room, he's lost his prefects."

Then she left him standing with the little boy.

"Come on Ben." He said leading the way out of the hall. They walked in silence as Ben gawped around.

"Incredibly isn't it?" Teddy smirked, he almost laughed as Ben jumped scared.

"Yes, I'm not u-used to t-t-this." Hew stuttered. "My parents are muggles."

Teddy nodded and smiled.

"You've got a nice family though, your school family I mean. A girl called Victoire is in Ravenclaw."

"Is she you're girlfriend?" Ben asked, his shaking was stopping and Teddy sighed.

"No, she's my best friend."

"Ok, sorry."

They climbed the stairs in silence towards the common room entrance when they came to the door Ben looked frightened all over again.

"Just relax. You'll love it here, and if you ever need me my name is Teddy Lupin and I'm in Gryffindor."

"Thank you Teddy."

Teddy almost didn't want to leave the little boy as he moved through the almost silent Hogwarts towards the Gryffindor common room. The only noises were his footsteps and the disturbances the ghosts caused as he walked fast as he could back to his room.

That's when he heard the giggles, two familiar giggles.

Teddy followed the sounds towards the potions rooms downstairs.

"I don't think it's supposed to go blue." Teddy heard Amy laugh as he came to the door. He peeked through the crack in the door at the two girls huddled over a cauldron.

"It smells like poo too." Victoire giggled back.

Teddy pushed the door open.

"Potions after dark already?" Teddy leant against the frame and laughed at the stunned girls as they jumped back.

"Don't do that Teddy!" Amy snapped clutching at where her heart was. Victoire was moving the pot of potion ready to pour it away.

"So what are you girls up to?" Teddy asked walking in, it was after curfew so to find them down here meant they were up to something.

"Well I'm off to bed. I'll tell you tomorrow." Amy said yawning. "Coming Vic?"

Victoire shook her head.

"I'll clear up and then catch up with you."

"Do you want me to stay and help—" Amy started and then Teddy cut in.

"I'll give her a hand, it's fine."

Victoire gave him a smile and Teddy smiled back.

None of them noticed Amy's cheeky grin as she slipped out of the door.


	12. Electricity

**Amortentia**

**Chapter Twelve – Electricity**

"So what are you brewing." Teddy said peering into the cauldron that Victoire held. "Or at least attempting to brew." He amended.

Victoire hurried away with the cauldron and poured it down the special sinks laughing nervously.

"Well, with our O.W.L's this year I wanted to brew an advanced potion to really show I was amazing."

She was avoiding the question as Teddy moved towards her, he took the cauldron off her and put it away in the cupboard with a quick cleaning spell.

"So what potion is it?" He persisted, Victoire grabbed hold of the left over ingrediants and muttered quietly a name Teddy didn't catch.

"Sorry, which one?" he asked again.

"Amortentia alright! Amortentia the strongest love potion that causes infatuation and obsession. There now I told you."

Her tone rang with finality and Teddy laughed. Victoire stared on dumbstruck.

"What is so funny?"

Teddy stopped laughing and composed his face to look at Victoire, her green eyes blazed.

"Nothing, it's just that potion was blue."

Victoire blushed hard.

"I didn't say I was very good at making it though did I Teddy? Could you do any better?"

Was Victoire challenging him? He smirked and moved closer to her, right up until he could smell her sweet perfume and feel her gentle breath on his skin.

"I doubt it. But I could try."

Now he was challenging her. Victoire smirked too and then punched his arm playfully.

"Ok, we'll work on it together…" Victoire stopped mid sentence, her eyes growing large in alarm.

Then Teddy heard it too.

There were soft footsteps coming down the steps to the room they were in, if they were caught out of bed this late after curfew both would be in trouble.

Teddy grabbed a package out of the inside of his robe pocket thankful he'd packed a gift off Harry earlier that day.

"Get under it." He hissed wrapping the cloak around themselves as Victoire stared at him like he was insane.

"What are we doing? Don't you think Professor Maritime is going to notice a floating cloak in the middle of her classroom?" Victoire whispered panicking and huddling close to Teddy. Teddy was leant over the girl as he had to bend low due to his height.

For once he cursed his Dad for giving him the height gene, or just the fact that he was a growing young wizard was to blame. The awkward stance he held made moving difficult.

The door they had both entered earlier creaked open and in walked the potions master, Professor Maritime herself. Both held their breath waiting to see if they were detected as they quietly moved towards the door.

Victoire's grip on Teddy's hand was becoming sweaty as both of them fought to cling to each other. Her small hand felt so soft amongst his paws. He stroked her hand softly - reassuring.

The Professor seemed to suspect nothing as she bustles towards her desk, settling down and shuffling papers. Her glasses stayed perched on her ski jump nose as she bent over parchment poised with her quill.

Teddy silently thanked Harry for the lending of his invisibility cloak which was going to keep him and Victoire out of detention as they continued to move away. They kept walking slowly, a gentle pace, so close Teddy could feel Victoire's body pressed against him, and he knew Victoire could feel the same thing that he was feeling – little sparks seemed to be flying everywhere, the air electrified between them making Teddy's palms tingle.

Before they knew it, both were running down the corridor laughing at their brush with detention, as they rounded the final corridor by the prefects bathroom they stopped running; both out of breath. Panting, Victoire clung to Teddy her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"That was fun." She laughed breathlessly.

"I'll have you know Victoire, you almost ruined my squeaky clean reputation!" Teddy joked just as breathlessly. For a Quidditch player, Teddy felt most unfit at this moment in time and made a mental note to start training as soon as possible.

"What clean record! You have had more detentions than our family put together, I hope you know you won't get head boy being like that."

Teddy pulled her close into his arms and both suddenly stopped laughing as if they both realized how close they were. They same electric vibe started up again and in turn, their breathing rates also sped up.

_She's beautiful._

Teddy's thought hit quickly and he leaned into without thinking, his lips centimeters from Victoire's.

"Teddy…" was all she had chance to whisper before their lips touched, softly at first then it was as if they'd been kissing forever.


	13. Womans Opinion

**Amortentia**

**Chapter Thirteen –Womans Opinion**

"Stop!"

Teddy was taken aback as Victoire pushed hard against his chest, her eyes pooling with tears. Doing as he was told, Teddy stepped back and wiped his mouth, the air that once held such passion and electricity was now awkward. Teddy had _**never**_ felt awkward around Victoire.

_Oh crap, what have I done? _ Was all Teddy could think about as he watched Victoire who herself, watched the stone floor.

"We're best friends Teddy." She said quietly finally speaking.

"I know."

"That isn't supposed to happen!"

"I know."

"Teddy for the love of Merlin stop saying that!" her shouts bounced off the castle walls and far above them Teddy could hear Peeves making dirty jokes about a 'sticky situation' that they had just gotten themselves into. Victoire blushed hard.

"Victoire what do you want me to say?" It was now Teddy's turn to get angry as his hair started to turn black, Victoire met his glare with one of her own.

"I don't know Teddy, but what I do know is that this-"Victoire gestured between her and Teddy, "Isn't going to happen, ever."

Teddy's heart shattered and he was sure it wasn't silent about it as he felt every stab Victoire's words caused and each of Victoire's falling tears were like poison, seeping through his veins.

"Fine. I didn't want it to happen anyway."

Teddy knew he didn't believe those words, but he couldn't help himself anyway, they just slipped out. He didn't note how long they stood there looking anywhere but each other but Victoire was the one to make the first move.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Teddy."

Teddy stayed silent and watched as she walked away from him, slowly at first before she developed into a run; when she was finally out of sight Teddy fell against the wall, exhausted.

_Why did I have to do that? I've lost her…forever._

/ - /

Teddy was running late. Not surprising how late he was up last night, and even when he'd finally managed to get back to his dorm he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was how he'd mucked things up with Victoire, and he had a lot of work to do to dig himself out of this hole he was in.

But breakfast came first so he plodded into the Great Hall in desperate need of a cup of coffee, slice of toast and a chocolate muffin. However, he didn't quite make it to the Gryffindor table…

"What the hell happened last night?"

Teddy groaned as Amy stood before, hands perched lightly on her hips her mood as feisty as her hair. Teddy shook his head.

"Not now Amy, I'm not in the mood."

He went to walk around her but she mimicked his movements getting closer to him each time.

"Eat first then we'll go for a bit of a walk." She offered to him and he shook his head again.

"I've got a lesson-"

"Me too." She said firmly. "But there are some things you _**need**_ to know."

Teddy was confused as he watched the pleading in Amy's eyes, he nodded slowly and sat down at the bench watching Amy walk away. Sat at the Ravenclaw table Teddy couldn't spot Victoire, but he did see several of her friends all laughing and joking.

"Out late last night eh?" Bronx teased with a mouthful of bacon. Cody shook his head in a disapproving manner and gave Teddy a small smile.

"Could say that." Teddy muttered buttering his toast. He went heavy on the jam today, that was his comfort food.

"What did Cody's girlfriend want?" Bronx continued and Cody's ears turned red.

So he knew everything. Of course he would! Amy was a good friend but she told Cody everything, even when they were just friends. Cody flashes Teddy another small smile and Teddy zeroed in on him, suddenly Cody's breakfast looked very interesting…

"Nothing. Just a chat." Teddy replied nonchalantly.

"Ooo, Cody watch out! Teddy's trying to steal 'ya girl." Bronx elbowed Cody in the side and then stroke up a conversation with a very pretty blonde girl who Teddy didn't know.

Cody's ears turned more red and he excused himself muttering something about leaving homework in his dorm before hurrying away suspiciously quickly. Teddy turned back to his toast.

"Teddy, this is Arianna." Bronx said introducing him to the blonde girl who now blushed lightly. Her hair contrasted to her tanned skin and her large eyes were very familiar to Teddy. He'd seen that striking green before but couldn't place it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Teddy." She held her dainty hand out and he shook it smiling.

"You too Arianna."

He quickly excused himself and left the Gryffindor table, walking quickly to find out what Amy so desperately wanted to tell him.

"You're late." Amy muttered leaning against the front doors. Her arms were crossed defensively over her chest.

"Sorry, Bronx held me up."

Amy's eyes flashed just at the mention of his name and Teddy couldn't help but give a smile.

"Come on let's walk."

They walked slowly around the grounds to the back of the Quidditch stands where they could chat quietly. Neither spoke as they both settled into a stall, Teddy started to fiddle with his hair.

"So…" he started.

"What happened last night?" she questioned straight away.

"What do you mean?" Teddy said innocently, he assumed Victoire would like to act like nothing had happened.

"Victoire came back awfully upset, she wouldn't say what happened, but she cried all freaking night Teddy."

Teddy took a deep breath and made a snap decision, why shouldn't Amy know? She was his friend too.

"I kissed Victoire." He rushed out.

Amy's mouth fell open.

"And she was upset about that?" Amy's voice was amused.

"Amy it was a mistake." Teddy groaned.

"Come on Teddy, you love her and she loves you. Why did you think I left you two alone? Cody and I have been planning this forever."

"Is that what you were going to tell me?" he asked acting like he'd never heard a word of Amy's confession.

"No. What I was going to say is that Armand is the new Slytherin chaser and I've heard that you don't like him either." Amy relaxed back and put her hands behind her head. "I couldn't really say that with his sister sat next to that buffoon you call a friend."

"Arianna is Armand's sister?" Teddy asked finally realizing why he recognized those striking eyes. His mouth dropped open.

"Twin actually, but please Teddy get your hormones in check and focus!" Amy said clicking her fingers impatiently in front of Teddy's dazed expression, he blinked several times before looking back to Amy.

Amy sat close to him and took his hand in hers, she was warm and her touch was friendly.

"Teddy," she sighed. "I know you love each other, and don't you roll you eyes like that! One day you'll both notice and it'll be too late. Once it too late, nothing can be changed."

Teddy still rolled his eyes despite Amy's warning and she punched his arm hard.

"I'm dead serious!" she said firmly staring hard at Teddy, he flinched away from her gaze uncomfortable with how she could read him so well. She moved closer and wrapped a friendly arm over his shoulders when Teddy didn't speak.

"Do you want me to have a word?" she whispered softly and Teddy shook his head. His head was a mess as it was, he was a mess. He was confused, he knew he loved Victoire but there were many different types of love and he wasn't quite sure which covered his feeling for her.

"Anyway." Amy said clearing her throat and standing up. "We better get back to the castle and find some excuses for us skipping lessons." She laughed which made Teddy smile. Amy was one of the only girls who was capable of making him laugh and capable of making Bronx fearful. He couldn't imagine a better friend.

"Er, ok but before we go can I have a girls opinion?" Teddy asked nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Ok…" Amy said hesitantly pulling her bag over her shoulders.

"Am I attractive?" Teddy asked suddenly fearing that Victoire found him unattractive.

Amy blinked before cracking up. Teddy frowned as he watched her clutch at her side and throw her head back like a demented lioness.

"Amy, please." He said crossly.

"I'm – sorry. Hahahaaa, are you seriously asking me this?" she said wiping a tear from her eyes. When she saw his single nod she struggled to just smile before nodding.

"Come on Teddy, you _know _you are! You're captain of the Quidditch squad, tall, muscular, kind, caring. What's not to like."

He opened his mouth to say thank you before Amy added quickly.

"But not as good as my Cody."

Teddy punched her arm friendly before they walked slowly back to the castle, ready to face the trouble they were more than likely to be in.


	14. Great Teacher

**Amortentia**

**Chapter Fourteen –Great Teacher**

"So that charm can…"

"Can be cast to form a protective bubble."

Victoire pointed the the large book on the table in front of her, her finger following the words on the page as she smiled at her student.

"Ah, I see." Armand said smiling, his perfect pearly teeth were a big contrast to his flawless tanned olive skin.

Victoire smiled again, she liked tutoring and Armand was certainly good company. It had been weeks since she'd spoken to Teddy and the separation from her best friend was painful, so keeping herself busy seemed like the best way to not think about Teddy, and the _incident_.

"They never taught us these charms at my old school." Armand said. " You are a great teacher."

Victoire blushed at the compliment and when she looked up from the book she found her green eyes reflected in his own and as his face came closer to hers Victoire turned quickly back to her book.

"So..." Victoire said in a shaky voice, trying to find where she left off. She was shaken by the encounter. What if Teddy had seen them? He wasn't Armand's biggest fan and neither was Amy for some reason…

"Will you come watch me playing Quidditch tomorrow?" Armand asked, all pretense of learning charms gone.

"Yeah, I love Quidditch." Victoire said smiling, and Armand smiled back.

"Ahem."

Victoire and Armand jumped as a third member joined in the conversation.

"Amy!" Victoire exclaimed, half relieved at her entrance but also half embarrassed. Victoire watched as Amy's face went through a variety of emotions and didn't notice that Armand was packing away his books and things.

"So I'll see you at the Quidditch match tomorrow? I expect you to be cheering me on." Armand said as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Sure." Victoire said quickly, still watching Amy. After Armand left the library Amy took his space next to Victoire.

"What's going on?"

Victoire sighed. Amy certainly didn't beat about the bush.

"Nothing. I was tutoring Armand for his charms test tomorrow." Victoire said not making eye contact, for some reason she felt incredibly guilty, like she was betraying someone…

"Did anything happen?" Amy asked, her eyebrows rising.

"No, don't be so silly."

Amy leant back breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good, I don't like him. He gives off weird vibes."

Victoire laughed, and Amy gave a small smile. There was a comfortable silence as Victoire packed her things away until Amy asked a question completely out of the blue.

"Have you spoken to Teddy?"

Just the mention of his name caused Victoire to turn her smile into a frown and tears pricked at her eyes. She just shook his head.

"Well, you could speak to him tomorrow at the Quidditch match." Amy said helping Victoire putting the books back on a nearby shelf.

"I doubt we'll sit by each other in the stands, as you can tell things have been tense recently." Victorie said quietly, in the end she told Amy what had happened with the kiss and how confused she was feeling. Amy had been very understanding and Victoire appreciated that, she knew she could trust Amy with anything.

"Um, honey. Teddy is playing tomorrow, it's Gryffindor vs Slytherin and it's his first appearance as Captain. That's why I so surprised to hear you'll be cheering for Slytherin…" Amy sneered the last word.

"I didn't know Teddy had been made Captain." Victorie was hurt that he hadn't told her and suddenly her mood became even worse. Amy gave her a timid smile and gave her a hug.

"I'm sure he would have told you if you guys were actually talking." Amy laughed as Victoire hugged her back, Victoire missed Teddy a lot. He had always been a huge part of her life and she hated the distance.

The girls didn't waste much more time tiding up the table in the library before heading towards the Great Hall for dinner. As they walked the busy corridors together Amy brought the sensitive Teddy subject back up.

"Sorry, Vic but I've got to ask you something. I've been biting my tongue forever."

Victoire smiled at Amy's obvious over exaggeration but nerves quickly settled in as she didn't know what Amy was going to ask.

"Do you fancy our lovely Teddy?"

Amy's blunt question left Victoire speechless. She blushed hard as she thought of a reply, how did she feel about Teddy? He was her friend, her smart, caring, handsome friend…

"I'll take your silence as a yes then." Amy said giggling.

"I don't know." Victoire said suddenly stopping in the middle of the corridor. She gave Amy a panicked look and Amy laughed throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Relax Vic, just speak to him. I'm not asking you to snog his face off…again." Amy said cheekily and Victoire nodded. She was going to speak to Teddy, that she was sure of; she'd simply missed him too much.


End file.
